


Flow

by shikisaivivid



Series: "I used to hate it but..." [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, dancing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: He loved how Iwaizumi did all of these moves, no matter what dance they were doing. That’s why they kept dancing together, every week, even years after they started dancing together.





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I'll be enjoying my long-awaited vacay, I've been completely exhausted.  
> This is a fluffy sequel to Rhythm, taking place some years later. Also added those under series, because I'll probably come back again.

_”When did you become this good?”_  
Oikawa couldn’t help but smile.  
“I got a really good teacher, and he’s so hot!”  
Iwaizumi huffed a laughter.  
“Oh really? You gotta tell me more.”  
“Maybe ~ If you’re nice.”  
Oikawa said in his singsong voice and laughed eerily when he got turned and dipped down low. He loved how Iwaizumi did all of these moves, no matter what dance they were doing. That’s why they kept dancing together, every week, even years after they started dancing together. 

Oikawa was truly happy, he felt he could burst everyday from pure joy. Every day he woke up next to Iwaizumi, realizing every time how much he loved him. Seeing that spiky, messy dark hair, face buried in a pillow, slightly snoring. But as soon as Oikawa nudged him, he easily pulled him close, to spoon or to be spooned. Oikawa didn’t mind, he liked it both ways, just having him close made his day great, starting up their day in a perfect way.

Those last years, a lot of things happened. They we’re both in their last year of university, doing some extra work aside school, but had great possibilities for work when they were done. Oikawa went through complete program of physiotherapy for his knee and was fully recovered with full functionality, but decided not to go back into a career as a pro-player in volleyball. He was offered a place as coach to high school team, which he gladly took, happy to work with something that had brought so much joy to his life.

As their relationship developed, a lot of firsts came in their way. The first ‘I love you’, first meeting each other’s parents, first moving in together in their own shared apartment. They fought, but they always worked it out together. Their personalities clashed, but still fit together as puzzle. They fit. Even if new things came in their way, some things stayed the same. Thursdays were their day, the day when they danced together. They tried different styles, more salsa, tango, paso doble (which Oikawa greatly enjoyed, just to see Iwaizumi act out like a proud, tough, manly man. It was sexy.) Bachata however stayed as their favourite. Being close, dancing to the rhythm of the music. They could have some fast, dramatic song and it would work as well as the slower and emotional one’s. The result was always the same, leaving them out of breath, sweaty and in a desperate need of each other. They couldn’t put out the fire that burned so bright and they never wanted to do it. Oikawa felt himself falling in love with him every week and the butterflies never seemed to calm down. The got a lot of remarks from their friends, teasing them, but still voiced their happiness for them.

Oikawa looked outside, smiling widely.  
“Hajime! It’s really snowing outside!”  
He said, excited. Their small apartment was shining clean after their long cleaning day. But as soon as it was done, Oikawa started to decorate it with a few Christmas things they had. They couldn’t have a full size Christmas three, but they had a smaller plant, table size christmas tree, that Oikawa decorated with snowflakes, glitter and the death star. At the top of the three, a sparkly green Godzilla claimed its place, like it was conquering the three. It was a gift Oikawa had given to his boyfriend their first Christmas together and Iwaizumi had been ridiculously happy about it, and now it was tradition. Oikawa put up the last fairy lights and sighed, pleased with himself. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, hugging him close while kisses were placed on his neck.  
“Looks perfect Tooru and snow also. Maybe we’ll get a white Christmas this year.”  
Iwaizumi said in a soft voice. Oikawa leaned against him, sighing contently.  
“I love Christmas, and this year I’ll spend the whole Christmas with you and that makes me even happier.”  
Oikawa said with a cheerful voice. Earlier years they had both gone home to their families during Christmas, this year they were staying home and then visiting each family together. They couldn’t stay away for too long since all exams that were coming up at university. Iwaizumi sighed and kissed his neck once more, humming softly against his skin.  
“Thursday tomorrow, dance-workout directly after school?”  
Iwaizumi suggested. Oikawa turned to him, to wrap his arms around his neck. He smiled softly, looking at him with warmth in his eyes.  
“Sounds perfect, I’ll be looking forward to it as always.”  
Oikawa answered before he kissed him gently. This moment was truly perfect.

Oikawa was a bit late from school, running as warming up exercise to the studio, but he had a spring in his step. He was so happy to have finished the last lecture for this year. He came into the studio, watched Iwaizumi stretch.  
“Sorry I’m late, lecture was awful.”  
“I know, had the same last week, she’s really boring and takes more time than necessary.”  
Oikawa smiled, peeling off the top layers of clothing, already changed under to work-out clothes.  
“I’m ready now, what did you plan for today?”  
He asked, stretching slightly. Iwaizumi smiled to him.  
“I thought of testing something new for you today, haven’t been dancing this for a very long time.”  
Oikawa smiled widely.  
“Interesting, what will it be?”  
“Classical dance, waltz.”  
Iwaizumi answered and started the music.  
“It follows a pattern all the time with steps and turns. You have long legs, you’ll manage just fine.”  
“Oh Iwa-chan… I know you love my long legs.”  
“You have no idea…”  
They both grinned to each other before Iwaizumi counted the rhythm and showed him the steps. Oikawa watched him carefully before he followed, remembering the steps and movements. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm, to find the right flow. He felt a cool hand on his chin, opened his eyes to meet with Iwaizumis calculating look.  
“Tilt your chin slightly like this. Posture is the key.”  
He said and guided him slowly until he was pleased with his position. He came up close, placing his hand in right position before grabbing his other one.  
“Ready Tooru?”  
“Always ready Hajime.”  
Iwaizumi took the lead and danced with him. Oikawa enjoyed the dance, stretching out his limbs, loving the flow and ease. It was a lovely dance. He couldn’t help but smile.  
“This is nice, why this dance out all the one you could choose?”  
He asked softly. Iwaizumi cleared his throat.  
“Well, I think it’s important for you to know this dance, because… I have an important question to ask you.”  
Oikawa looked at him, watched his lover slightly blush. He frowned and they stopped in their dance.  
“Oikawa Tooru.”  
Iwaizumi grabbed both of his hands before he went down on one knee in front of him.  
“Will you marry me?”  
Oikawa gaped at him, felt a ringing in his ears. He didn’t even realize that he had started to crying, hands shaking.  
“Oh my god, Yes of course I will!”  
He almost screamed to him, face brighten up with a beaming smile. He leaned down, crashed their lips together, hands shakingly caressing his cheeks. Iwaizumi pulled him into a tight embrace, placing thousands of small kisses over his face.  
“You make me so unbelievably happy Tooru, I love you.”  
He whispered, both of them now crying in joy. Oikawa tried to calm down his own sobbing but wailed when Iwaizumi pulled out a box with two simple gold rings.  
“How did you manage to hide this from me?! And Iwa-chan! Proposing to me during christmas!”  
Iwaizumi chuckled, putting on Oikawas ring.  
“We have good friends to help in need. And christmas is your favorite time of the year. So… I thought it would be a good things.”  
Iwaizumi had a small, goofy smile on his lips and Oikawa wanted to kiss him again. And again. And again. He grabbed the other ring, put it on Iwaizumis finger, perfect fit. For both of them. Oikawa just took time to look at the rings with a big happy smile on his lips, feeling his heart skip a beat.  
“So you were thinking of the wedding waltz?”  
“Yup…And I thought it would be special like this, since we first met in this studio, during a dancing lesson.”  
“You’re such a sap Hajime…”  
“You’re the one who’s crying! Shut up!”  
Iwaizumi said with a small pout and Oikawa grinned to him. Both of them were crying, but it was okay.  
“I love you Tooru.”  
He then said softly, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.  
“I love you so much Iwaizumi Hajime. I can’t wait for our future adventures together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come yell at me at [tumblr](https://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
